Life it's self
by Kiki Myou
Summary: Kagome is no longer in the past because of a certain jewel.On top of that she is no longer able to stay home so she has to live with her cousin. Iyxyyh
1. Chapter 1

hi this is kiki myou. For some very strange reason all my stories online got deleted. And they are no longer on my computer. So I hope u enjoy this one.  
-------------------------

Kagome's P.O.V

'The well has sealed. Shortly after we defeated Naraku and completed the skikon jewel I was sent back. I...I didn't even get to say good bye. And now its too late. I'll never see any of them again.'

I sighed sadly as I looked at my new uniform. My old school kicked me out because of my poor health and absents. At least I would be their with family. 'Yusuke. I Wonder how he's doing.' I sighed again knowing that he would have little interest in me. As always Yusuke hated me. For reasons I have no clue, I just have that feeling.

The same feeling I felt when we were close to kikyo. 'But then again, how could I blame him. I hate myself too. They all hated me.' I looked at myself in the mior. 'it was my fault that Shippo's father died. My falut Sango's Family died. ( lets just pretend that Naraku killed khohaku too.) My falut kikyo couldn't have her whole soul.'

'maybe it would have been better if i were dead.' I opened my draw and pulled out a knife. I slowly but surely rose it above my head and aimed for my heart. ' Now I won't cause anyone anymore pain.' i thought anxiously. Just as i was about to plunge the knife into my heart. " Kagome! Can you come down here for a moment!" yelled my mother.

' i suppose this could wait. I do own it to my mother don't i?' I thought. I put the Knife back in my draw and covered it back up with my clothes so that no one would find it and take it away from me.

"Coming!" i yelled. ' i wonder what she could want.

--------------------------

Ok yes I've had a resent writers block. i can't even think of a name 4 this story.

But as the story goes on, if anyone has any idea's tell me. thx 4 taking ur time to read this

please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------

Kagome's P.O.V

i ran down the stair case, and to the kicthin where my mother stood. She looked at me worriedly. I hated it. "kagome as u know your new school is across town," my mother said slowing sitting down at the table. I took this as a hint to sit down too.

"hai," i answered as i sat down as well.'I wonder where this is going,' I thought to myself. I looked at my mother and i noticed that she was no longer looking at me. 'i wonder why,' i thought. She took a deep breath and continued."so for your best intrest in mind I think you should go live with Yusuke and his mother." she said Calmly.

I jumped up and slamed my hands onto the table. "But he hates me!" I yelled in protest.  
My mother didn't seem like she was backing down. " Yusuke doesn't hate you dear. He just comes on alittle too stroung is all." My mother explained. ( Note: Yusuke doesn't hate her. kagome's just thinks he does) 'yea right' i thought bitterly. " I'm not going" i said.

My mother sighed. " Yes you are. i already called, Now go pack your things." She ordered. "I'm not going and thats, that." i said in truimph.

Two hours later on the bus

" bye kagome! take care!" my mother yelled as the bus pulled off. 'I can't belive i'm going'  
i thought. And i can't even remember how she won! I sighed as i looked out the bus window. ' I wonder if Yusuke changed. Is he taller? is he shorter? Is he nicer?' I asked myself. " what is he doing now?" i aksed myself out loud.

-------------------------------------

hiya! this is kiki myou as i told u b4 i really have mad writters block. so i'll do yusuke's P.O.V next ok. and if its not too much trouble tell me what you think the parrings should be and also srry about the spelling somthings wroung with my computer so i can't use spell check.'

please review. 


	3. Authors Note, its good, so read it

Hey everyone expect an update on this story soon, I have had terrible writers block, and i'm writing the new chapter as ur reading this, expect it some time this week. I love ya all. bye.

LOVE, Kiki Myou.

Ps, I love ur reviews. 


	4. 3 Yusuke can't shower

Hey everybody. I really didn't plan on doing much with this story I'm considering deleting it, But since my lovely reviewers are up my ass about it I guess I can give it a shot. Enjoy.

Oh and if it sucks its because I'm trying to type, think, do homework, and hold a baby all at once.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke P.O.V

'Another day another pile a shit on the floor.' I thought as I attempted to get to the bathroom over piles of beer cans, dishes and old news papers. " Man, how this place gets here is beyond me. "I mumbled as I finally gotten to the bathroom, only to open the door to find Botan flying out on her oar."Ahhhhhhhhhh! What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" I yelled pissed that I didn't see her before.

"Oh no Yusuke, not today,acually Koenma Wishes to ask you a favor." Botan said grinning like a cat. " Oh is that, Hey What do u mean by not today!?" I yelled. " Oh I'm just kidding Yusuke," said Botan said with a smile on her face. ( Really now does this girl ever frown?) "Yea whatever, Koenma know I don't work with him anymore, so tell him to fuck off."

"But Yusuke Its really important Pleasssssssssssssssssse!," Botan whined. "Alright shit! Come back in an hour, I was going to take a shower until you tried to give me a heart attack!," I yelled. "Righto! I'll be back in 60 minutes." Said Botan. "Grr I ain't Kwabara you lame ass I know how long an hour is! Its 100 minutes!" I yelled in triumph as I folded my arms. 'Stupid reaper trying to make me look stupid.'

Billons a little sweat drops started to form in the back of her head. "Of course it is Yusuke, how silly of me." Said Botan with a alittle smile. 'Kwabara knows that, maybe its little too early in the morning, 'Thought Botan. "100 minutes it is," said Botan as she floated out of the bathroom from the ceiling. "Damn straight, I said.'Finnally she's gone,' I thought as I began to take my t-shirt.

"Yusuke!" Screamed Atsuko. 'What the fuck! What's a guy gotta do to get a damn shower around here!, I thought pulling my shirt back on. I walked towards the door. 'maybe I should pretend I'm not here.' "I know your in there Yusuke," Yelled Atsuko. I swung the door open. "what"  
-----------------------------

OK I have to go to bed now night night, I didn't expect myself to be able to put this chapter up so quickly. I love you all, and keep reviewing. Bye, Oh and if u happen to see my story anywhere else please don't be shy and tell me . So I can kill them. OK bye now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola guys and girls. This is Kiki coming in from mars, I repeat; this is Kiki Myou coming in from Mars. Sorry bout the little break from this story. It's been like what 3 years?

------------------------------------------------

Yusuke walked towards the sound of his sound of his mother's voice. He spotted her sprawled out along the trash decorated floor, head propped up on her hand. Her eyes were slightly open as if she had just woken up. "Oh Yusuke there you are" Said Atsuko.

"Yea, now what do you want. If you hadn't noticed I was trying to take a shower" grumbled Yusuke.

Atsuko slightly widen her eyes. "Now is that anyway to speak to your loving mother?" she said lazily.

"Yea whatever" Yusuke mumbled. Folding his arms across his chest he looked at her impatiently.

Atsuko then closed her eyes completely as if in deep thought. "I need you to do me a favor Yusuke. You remember Kagome, don't you?" She asked opening her eyes slightly to see her

son's reaction. when she seen that he nodded she continued.

"I need you to go pick her up from the bus station,"

Yusuke face fell from annoyed to confused.

"from the bus station? From the bus station to where?" Yusuke asked curiously.

His mother looked at him bemused. "what do you mean 'to where'? To here Yusuke. I told you before that she was going to be living with us for awhile because it's easier for her to get to school from here."

"You never mentioned that before now. And besides that, isn't Kagome's school four block away from her house?" He asked not clearly understand the predicament that was then laid out before him.

Atsuko yawned loudly and sat up straight. She then sighed. "I guess I forgot to tell you then. Oh well. And Kagome got kicked out of her because she missed too many days. I heard from your aunt Satsuki that it was from sicknesses and what not."

"The Kagome I know was never sick a day in her life. What type of "sicknesses" would have made her miss so many days?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"I don't know Yusuke, **Hydro pericardium, **Pod Agra, Variola and who knows what else. It's not my job to pry Yusuke. Besides it's the least I could do for my sister" Atsuko stated while starring into the floor.

"This place is a mess and you want to do favors for family? Where the hell is suppose to sleep?! Did you even think before offering room and board to a girl who we haven't seen in years with "sicknesses" that just may be contagious? Did you even think this through or were you too preoccupied" Yusuke stated angrily. Pissed that his mother didn't use simply cause and effect before acting.

Atsuko stood up from off the floor with her usual nonchalant face and before dusting off the legs of her pants. She then began walking slow pace toward the bathroom. Just before she walked through the bathroom door she stopped with her back towards him.

"Kagome will be sharing a room with you Yusuke, and family is family no matter which way you look at it. Kagome's mother helped supply you with food when I couldn't so You wouldn't starve. She helped when no one else would so stop complaining."

She turned around facing Yusuke with her plain face. "As for the trash, you can clean it up. Its not like you have homework, You don't even go to school, Or have a job for that matter" Atsuko stated with a small smile. She then crinkled her nose with disgust. "by the way, you could use a shower" she stated before slamming the bathroom door and locking it.

Yusuke stood in the middle of the living room floor stunned for 5 minutes before realizing he had yet to take a shower.

"Hey! I was in there first!" He shouted as he began to bang the door. He then heard the shower being to run.

"go pick up Kagome Yusuke!" he heard his mother shout from inside the clean bathroom.

He then sighed and walked into his room to get dressed even though he hadn't had a shower.

Omg I can't believe people are still reading this story. Putting in on there story alert watch and all that jazz. I decided to give this story a shot at life and take some advice from Neo-Crystal about putting more imargy into my writing, and writing more. I tried so don't kill me. Anyway tell me what you think about the chapter and even flame me if you want. Love ya reviewers

Xoxo

Kiki Myou


End file.
